


Games And Bets

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: The One With Jon [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: First chapter is not smut, Forgive Me, I'm Sorry, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Nipple kink, OT7, Swimming, risingwood, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: All Jon wanted to do is go to the pool and cool off, he never expected to gain, what, six boyfriends? Jesus.





	1. The Game

"Hey guys?" Jon whispered, knocking on the door softly as he popped his head in. They all had headphones on, in the middle of editing or watching various videos, and one by one they took their headsets off.

"What's up Jon?" Ryan asked, standing up. They all looked at Ryan as he spoke, then in sync looked back at him. It was almost scary.

"I just..." Jon stopped. It would be rude to invite just Michael and Ryan to the pool, with the whole room of them there.

"You guys all busy? Or do you think you can take off for the day?" Jon asked. Geoff stood and Ryan sat back down, and Jon watched the dynamic with fascination.

"I think we can be done boys. Why?" Geoff asked.

"I was going to head to the pool. There's probably room for seven of us. Do you guys want to go?" Jon asked. Geoff looked around and nodded.

"Yeah, we need a break. And the water might help Ryan's back." He said.

"Hey! Shut up!" Ryan yelled, making everyone laugh.

"What happened to Ryan's back?" Jon chuckled.

"Sex injury." Michael snickered.

"Michael!"

"I'm just saying, you shouldn't have-"

"Jon doesn't need to hear! Please!" Ryan said. Michael seemed to shut up at that and they looked at each other. Jon was shocked by the fact that Ryan was actually turning red.

"Sorry. Hey, we'll meet you at the pool. In like an hour? The one down on south?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you all there." Jon smiled. He shut the door and promptly heard yelling.

"What the fuck?!" Ryan shouted.

"Ry, it's ok." Gavin said quieter. Jon pressed his ear to the door.

"I just thought we agreed I would be the one to ask him, not have Michael-"

"Ryan, I'm fucking sorry, ok?!" Michael yelled. There was silence, and then Michael spoke again.

"I'm sorry. You forgive me?" Michael asked. Ryan sighed and there was more silence.

"Yeah, sorry-"

"Hey, it's fine. This is all complicated." Geoff said.

"Yeah, bringing in one more is going to be tough to get used to for all of us. But we'll make it work." Jeremy spoke up.

Jon was baffled. One more? Bringing in? Did they mean him? What did that have to do with Ryan's sex injury? He decided not the question it as he walked away from the door.

* * *

When two cars pulled up beside his in the lot, he prepared himself to see Ryan and Michael. He got up out of his chair and walked half way towards the cars. He had gotten closer to Ryan through various productions, and Michael mostly showed himself on his show, but they did meet a few other times.

The others he didn't know too well. He knew Jeremy from his show, and Gavin briefly, he had edited for them a few times. He knew Jack and Geoff in passing. When they had been in that room Ryan had taken control briefly to talk to him, but as soon as Geoff had stood up he had backed off. It was definitely weird.

"Bloody bright red swim trousers like Michael!" Gavin squawked. 

"Like Miccoo?!" Jon threw back. Gavin squawked again and Jeremy and Michael laughed.

"He mocks you almost as good as I do." Michael laughed.

"Shut up! You red bastards!" Gavin laughed.

""Bloody bright blue swim shirt?! Goggles?!" Geoff added, walking up.

"Oi!" Gavin yelled. Geoff laughed.

"Alright, alright. Enough." Geoff said, throwing an arm around Gavin's waist. He took a swig of the beer he was holding and Jon almost choked on air when he kissed Gavin's cheek.

"Sorry bud." He chuckled, walking away towards the pool. Michael saw Jons hanging jaw and laughed.

"Geoff, you broke Jon!" Michael called.

"Break him more!" Geoff called back.

"Ok." Michael said calmly, wrapping an arm around Gavin and kissing his other cheek. Jon was sure he was going to catch flies with his jaw this far open. Michael seemed unfazed.

"Sorry boi." He said.

"S'alright." Gavin blushed. Michael wiggled his eyebrows at Jon as he lead Gavin to the pool, as Jack and Ryan walked up, carrying various inner tubes and drinks from the cars.

"What? What did I miss?" Ryan asked. Jon wasn't sure if they knew, so he just shook his head.

"Just, Geoff and Michael said something inappropriate. I mean, really... really..."

"They do that." Jack laughed.

"Not in front of me!" Jon gaped. Ryan huffed and walked straight towards the pool. Jon saw him corner Geoff, and he looked at Jack warily.

"Is Ryan ok?" Jon asked.

"He's fine. Just has a lot on his mind. We... all do. It was a great idea to come out here. Thanks for inviting us." Jack said. Jon finally smiled.

"No problem. I'm glad you guys are here." Jon said. Jack smiled and nodded towards the pool, indicating they should walk over.

When they opened the gate, and stepped onto the concrete, Jon laughed. Michael had coaxed Jeremy into the water, but he could tell he was trying to pull Gavin in.

"Just help me out!"

"Michael use the stairs!"

"No, just lift me out. Come on." Michael said, sticking out a hand. Gavin finally accepted it and tried to pull him up, but Michael yanked down, and Gavin went squealing into the water with a splash. Jon and Jack laughed, and Geoff put down his beer. 

"That's ten feet over there right?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, you're good." Michael confirmed.

"Cannonball motherfuckers!" Geoff yelled, running and splashing into the water. When he came up he wiped his eyes and pointed at Jack.

"Beat that!"

"You know I will!" Jack said back.

He threw the floats in and walked to the diving board. Ryan came to stand next to Jon and watch. Jack jumped a few times before cannonballing in, beating Geoffs splash by a large amount. Jon startled from the scene when Ryan took his hand.

"Want to see something really inappropriate?" Ryan whispered. Jon swallowed.

"What?"

Ryan lead him to the deep end and put his hands on Jons hips. The boys hollered and Jon blushed.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly.

"This." Ryan said calmly.

He waited a moment, just looking down at his hands on Jons hips before clearing his throat. Before Jon could do anything he was being lifted into the air, and Ryan was holding him tight.

"Ryan!"

"Cannonball!" He yelled.

Jon hit the water, and his eyes popped open. It was blurry, but he could see Ryan under the water with him, smiling. Jon pushed him further under with a mirrored smile and swam up, Ryan following after him.

As they both caught their breath, and their ears popped to hear the laughter, Jon swatted water at Ryan.

"Asshole." He laughed.

"A little." Ryan grinned. Jon splashed more water at him.

"Alright, tag team breath holding contest! We need a judge!" Geoff announced.

"What the hell is tag team breath holding?" Jon asked.

"Uh, it's... it's just something we came up with. You should play. It's really easy." Ryan said nervously. Jon scrunched his eyebrows, but nodded anyway.

"I'll judge first round. Everybody pick partners." Jack said.

Gavin picked Michael quickly, and Michael looked smug. Geoff held out his hand to Jeremy and Jeremy took it hesitantly. That left Jon with Ryan, who looked beet red.

"Are you ok? Your face is really-"

"Sunburnt. Or heat, it's, it's fine." Ryan said.

"Ok, everybody decide who's staying under and keep your eyes open. Jack?"

"I got it. Lifeguard on duty." Jack said.

"Alright, on three. One, two, three." Geoff said.

Everyone took a huge breath, so Jon copied them and ducked under. They all swam as close to the bottom as they could and sat, and so Jon took his spot beside Ryan. For about twenty seconds they were all ok, until Gavin started frantically pointing to his mouth.

Jon watched as Michael took Gavin's face in his hands. Gavin breathed out, and Michael claimed his mouth, breathing air into it. He quickly swam to the top, and Jon gaped, accidentally letting the air out.

Ryan saw and took his face. Then he was being kissed, and it was gentle, nothing like he had expected. Jon slowly put a hand in Ryan's hair, and Ryan stuck out his tongue, opening Jons mouth. He breathed out, and pulled away, swimming to the top.

Jon sat there holding his breath in shock. Gavin clapped and Geoff gave him a thumbs up. He gave his air to Jeremy and went to the surface, and it was just the three. Jeremy looked between them, before deciding on Gavin, and swimming towards him. Gavin breathed out and Jeremy gave him the kiss of life, and it was down to the two of them.

Of course, Gavin couldn't hold his breath very long, even with the extra Jeremy gave him. He gave Jon a thumbs up and swam to him, giving him the last of his oxygen. His face was soft, like Ryan and Michaels. He swam to the top, leaving Jon by himself. He was in shock, but he knew it was a contest. He held on as long as he could before kicking off the bottom and swimming to the top.

"Jon wins by twelve seconds!" Jack said. Everyone hollered, except Jon.

"You kiss each other? All of you?!" Jon yelled. It quieted down, and Geoff looked serious.

"That a problem?"

"N-No."

"You gonna tell anybody?" Geoff asked. Jon thought about it. Who would he even tell?

"I mean, do your wives-"

"They're all cool, promise." Geoff said sincerely.

"Then... I guess not." Jon said. Geoff nodded and smiled, and everyone else slowly joined in.

"Ready for round two?" Geoff asked. Jon swallowed.

"Yeah. Do I get Ryan again, or-"

"Geoff and Michael laughed, and Ryan looked away almost like he was shy. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"How about me instead?" Michael offered. He swam over to Jons side and took his hand.

"It'll be fine, promise. I've got big lungs." Michael said. Jon paled.

Geoff stepped out to judge, while Jack jumped in and picked Gavin, and Ryan got Jeremy. Jon watched the two, as Jeremy whispered to Ryan and he seemed to light up. Geoff counted down, and they all went under.

At the bottom, Gavin gave up first again, and Jack took his face gently. They stared at each other while Gavin breathed out, smiling, until Jack kissed him and went to the surface. Surprisingly, Ryan was next to go. He breathed out seemingly voluntarily, and Jeremy gave him air, and swam to the top.

It was just Gavin, Ryan, and Jon left. And Jon found that he couldn't take it. He swam towards Ryan and hesitantly put his hand on Ryan's face. Ryan breathed out and Jon took his chance, leaning in and kissing him. He breathed out, and headed to the surface. When he popped up, Michael boo-ed.

"You were suppose to win! Minus five points!" Michael called, making Jon crack a smile.

Gavin came up gasping, and as soon as he caught his breath, he started panicking.

"Ryan tried to give me air but he couldn't move, his back locked up. I gave him air but but I couldn't lift him." Gavin said in a rush. Jon felt his heart sink, and without thinking he had taken a breath and dived under. Ryan was trying to push himself from a sitting position, but he was humming in pain.

Jon looked to the side and saw Jeremy with him, and together they knew the plan without words. Jon got in front of Ryan's face and grabbed it, making him lose his air. He kissed him quickly, breathing out, and Ryan sucked in. Then Jeremy got in front, and Jon got behind him. Jeremy pulled his arms, while Jon lifted under his armpits, and they both kicked off the surface. Ryan yelped in pain and had no air, and Jon swam faster.

As soon as they breached the surface, everyone started to crowd around. Jon backed away. Geoff started apologizing for not diving in, Gavin and Michael held him up, and Jeremy and Jack both took a hand. Ryan just took huge gasping breaths, and looked around.

"What- happened to Jon?" He asked finally. Jon watched from the side as everyone looked at him.

"I'm fine, I'm just glad you're ok. I think I'm going to go to the hot tub." Jon said stoically. He got out before he could hear what they were whispering.

As he sank into the warmth, he sighed. He wasn't sure what the hell had happened. Within the hour he'd kissed Gavin, Michael, and Ryan- twice! Gavin was nice. Smooth skin and soft lips, and gentle. Michael was a bit more forceful, but the same, smooth skin, with chapped lips. Ryan was... different. He had just a hint of facial hair that scratched, and half-chapped lips, but he was almost delicate. It was all confusing.

"Hey."

Jon startled and looked up. Michael and Jack were at either side of Ryan, with Jeremy railing behind.

"Just, ease down." Jack said. He and Michael helped Ryan down into the water, and Jeremy ruffled his hair before they all walked off.

"I shouldn't have done it with Michael last night. He's bendy." Ryan groaned.

"You fuck too?!" Jon yelled.

"It's... the wives all know, and they're all ok with it. It's a miracle. Jon, we're... in a relationship." Ryan said.

"Who? With who? I can see Michael and Gavin, but who else?" Jon asked.

"Michael and Gavin. Gavin, Geoff, and Jack. Jeremy, Geoff, Jack, and me. And all of us, together. We just... kiss when we want, and have sex if we feel like it. It's pretty open." Ryan explained.

"So why do you get so nervous around me?" Jon asked boldly.

"Because you're... new. And different. And beautiful. I wanted to invite you in, but I can tell you're overwhelmed." Ryan said.

"I'm... ok, yeah, I am. I mean all six of you?" Jon said. Ryan nodded and smiled.

"Thanks for saving me from drowning."

"Jeremy helped."

"Yeah but you came first. I saw you. And you didn't hesitate. I appreciate it." Ryan said. Jon nodded.

"Can I... Can I kiss you Jon?" Ryan asked boldly. Jon looked up.

"How would this... how would I work?" Jon asked.

"Like this." Ryan said.

He brushed back Jons hair and waited until Jon made the move, leaning into his hand. He leaned forward, and Jon met him have way, their lips meeting. It was perfect, and Jon let himself be leant back, against the railing, Ryan pining him in. They couldn't stop, and Jon finally realized he was definitely in this, and in trouble. When they pulled apart, Jon wasn't the one breathing heavily. Ryan chuckled.

"You really can hold your breath."

"Um- I think they're... watching?" Jon said, looking over his shoulder.

"Don't you fucking do it!" Ryan called. It seemed it was too late.

"CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT!!!!" Everyone sang, making Ryan groan.

"Every time since the beginning, when we add someone new, Geoff does this. It was Geoff and Gavin first you know, and he sang for Gavin and Michael, and then Geoff and Michael teamed up for Gavin and Jack, and so on. They'll stop eventually." Ryan said.

"But they have the whole thing memorized by now!" Jon said.

"Yes, I did say eventually." Ryan said. Jon laughed.

"Geoffs crew is a bunch of dorks, you included." Jon chuckled. Capturing Ryan's lips again. Ryan relaxed into him again, threading his hands in Jons hair, as everyone slowly sank into the hot tub to join them.

"So Jon... will you be our boyfriend?" Geoff asked. Jon looked from Ryan to everyone sitting around him.

"I-I... yeah. I think so." Jon stuttered. Everyone cheered.

"Successful day I think." Ryan said.

"Yeah, it was." Jon agreed, leaning over to kiss Ryan again.


	2. The Bet

"So Jon, you know what else we do. Would you be interested?" Ryan asked. Jon sat his head up and squinted.

"What?"

Gavin sat on the stairs and leaned through the railing to capture Jons neck, and Jon arched back.

"G-Gavin. Not- can you-"

"Sensitive there love?" Gavin asked. Jon blushed and nodded.

"Sorry." Gavin said, smiling and taking his hand instead. Michael swam up and got in his personal space, and put a hand in his hair. Jon gulped at the dangerous look.

"Want to head back to our place?" Michael asked quietly.

"What's at your place?" Jons voice cracked.

"A bunch of beds pressed together and a couch big enough to lounge all of us. Booze and handjobs if you're ok with that." Michael said.

"H-How would that work?" Jon stuttered.

"I think Geoff, Jack, and Jeremy would love to watch while the rest of us ruin you." Michael breathed. Jon choked.

"Why don't we give him a preview?" Michael asked. Jon looked expectantly at Geoff, and sure enough he was the one to approve. He must be in charge.

"Gavin, Ryan." Michael prompted.

Jon was sure he was going to pass out. At once, Ryan was on his mouth, and tugging his hair, which would have been enough, but then Gavin started licking and kissing at his neck. He arched up, into Michaels waiting hand, where he started to palm at his groin, and he moaned embarrassingly loud. 

"Can I?" Jeremy asked. Geoff nodded. Jeremy swam over and added to the stimulation, sliding beside Michael and ducking his head to lick and suck at Jons nipples. Jon yelled. Everyone pulled away.

"You want to finish that up at our place?" Jeremy asked. Jon sat breathlessly looking around at the men.

"You always do this to new guys?" Jon asked.

"Jeremy was a mess." Geoff chuckled. Jeremy got red ears and grabbed Jons hand, lifting it in the air.

"I bet you ten bucks I'm not as much of a mess as Jon!" Jeremy said. Geoff and Jack cracked up.

"Ok, sure. We get to ruin you, then you guys can do what you want to Jon, and we'll see who won." Geoff said.

"Deal." Jeremy smirked.

"Do I get to help Jeremy?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I want some lil' J." Gavin said.

"We all do, but let's let Jeremy have just the buff ones. It'll be less tender." Michael smirked. Gavin blushed and nodded.

"He does like rough." Gavin said quietly.

"I do not." Jon said quickly.

"We'll see." Ryan said, in a dangerous tone. Jon swallowed.

* * *

After putting Jon in comfortable clothes that they all contributed, (Geoff's t-shirt, Gavin's shorts and underwear, Jeremy's socks) they seated him on the really long, put together bed. Gavin started brushing Jons damp hair, and Jon relaxed a little. He watched Geoff climb on top of Jeremy, Ryan get on his right, and Jack on his left. Michael sat down beside Jon and took his shaky hand. 

"If you need to leave you can." Michael told him.

"Why would I need to leave?" Jon asked warily.

"Jeremy's sessions can get a little brutal." Michael said. Jon watched Jeremy's shorts and underwear get ripped off and Geoff sit right back down on his lap. He couldn't see his dick, but he knew it was there. And then came a box.

"What's that?" Jon asked.

"Toy chest." Gavin spoke up from behind him. Jon tensed and Gavin rubbed his shoulders.

"None of that on you if you don't want it." Gavin said. Ryan looked over at Jon and smirked, then leaned down. He started kissing Jeremy, and he whined into him as Jack lifted his shirt and pressed stickers to his nipples.

"What the hell is that?" Jon asked.

"Shock machine." Michael chuckled.

Jon watched Geoffs hand moving, presumably stroking Jeremy's cock, and he watched Ryan suddenly shift. He stopped kissing Jeremy and yanked his hair back, making his neck present. He sucked and bit there as Jack turned on the machine. Jeremy yelled, full force. Jon winced.

"He likes that?!" Jon whispered.

"Watch." Michael said.

As soon as the machine switched off Jeremy sank back against the bed and moaned. He was panting, and grasping at the sheets.

"Do it higher, God! Please!" Jeremy begged. Jons eyebrows shot up.

"What do you say?!" Ryan growled, grabbing his jaw.

"Please sir, sorry sirs." Jeremy whined. Jon shrank back.

"Michael, this is too much." Jon said.

"Ryan?" Michael called. Ryan pressed a kiss to Jeremy's head and ran fingers through his hair.

"You're being good, we'll turn it up. Just give me one second. I'll be right back. What's your color?" Ryan asked.

"Green sir." Jeremy said breathlessly. Ryan kissed him again and turned to them.

"What is it, Michael you know we can't just leave subs." Ryan said.

"Jons seen enough, he doesn't like it. We need to take him out." Michael said. Jeremy arched up and yelled again, and again Jon flinched back.

"I need to go now." Jon said. Ryan nodded.

"Take him to calm down. You know the protocol. I can't leave. I'll be out as soon as we're done." Ryan said. Michael nodded and Gavin put his hand on Jons shoulder.

"Come to the living room with us." Gavin said. Jon followed him, because he really had nothing else to do. He could run out of the house, but they would probably just corner him at work.

He sat down on the couch, and Michael curled around him, practically pulling him into his lap. Gavin headed off into the kitchen. Michael finally spoke, startling Jon.

"We shouldn't have started with that, it was too much for you to see. We're real sorry." Michael said. Jon didn't comment back.

"It was too much for me too. At first. Back when Jeremy started with toys. It was thrilling, to me, but... a few times I've had to call code red and tap out. It was too much. And we always stop, we would never keep going. And we've all dealt with sub drop. That's why Ryan couldn't leave Jeremy." Michael said. Jon looked at him. He'd never seen Michael like this.

"Are you and Ryan going to do that to me?" Jon asked.

"God no, not if you don't want it. And even if you did want it, probably not, it's your first time." Michael said. Jon took that in but he heard another yelled and jumped.

"Do you want to leave? You know we'd prefer if you didn't tell anybody about this set up, but you can go if you've decided it's too much." Michael said. Jon looked at him again. He looked vulnerable, and almost sad.

Without a word Jon leaned over and kissed him. Michael obviously wasn't expecting it, but he sank into it anyway. He was the same as at the pool but better now, more solid. Jon leaned in more until Michael was under him, and they were basically making out. Michael kept one hand on Jons hip and one in his hair. Jon just held himself up.

"Oi, drink your tea first mate, don't be doing that yet." Gavin said, entering the room.

Jon opened his eyes, inches from Michaels and found that they were still closed. When he did flutter them open he looked breathless, ear tips red.

"That was nice."

"I don't want to leave. I did but I- I don't."

"Ok." Michael said. They sat up and Jon took his tea from Gavin, who sat down beside them. They heard Jeremy moan and give a final shout, before there was silent again.

"I want to try this, I just, I don't want what Jeremy wants. I want... what you did at the pool. Not even penetration or anything yet. Just... just that." Jon explained.

"Well we can do that easy." Gavin said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Jon sipped the tea and nodded.

"Ok... alright." Jon said. They heard the shower turn on, and voices from the other room.

"They're just gonna give Jeremy his aftercare and then he should be good to go. He fucking loves nipples man." Michael chuckled.

"He'll suckle them all day. It's wonderful you like that." Gavin said. Jon blushed.

"Yeah I uh... didn't know I did." Jon admitted. 

"What?! You're a nipple virgin!" Michael laughed.

"Jeremy will get a kick outta this." Gavin said. He raised Jons cup to his lips for him and Jon drank more.

"What's in this?" Jon asked.

"Honey and ginger. Settle your stomach, and calm you down." Gavin said.

"Gavin knows just about every tea and it's uses, and he keeps us fucking stocked." Michael said.

"It's helpful!" Gavin said.

"Didn't say it wasn't." Michael chuckled, leaning around Jon and kissing Gavin sweetly. Jon sipped more tea.

"You ready Jon?" Michael asked.

"What? Why?" Jon asked, starting to panic again.

"The shower turned off. Jeremy's ready." Gavin said. Jon nodded and swallowed hard.

"Alright, just finish that tea, there you go." Gavin said, as Jon tipped the cup up.

"Now just come with us. It'll all be fine." Michael promised. Jon nodded and stood up, putting his mug on the coffee table.

Michael took his hand and lead him back into the bedroom, where Gavin pulled back the sheet. Jon climbed up into the middle, and they both crawled up next to him.

"Ry-bread? Jer?" Gavin called. They came out of the bathroom clothed, and Jeremy looked wrecked.

"That was fucking awesome." Jeremy said. Ryan chuckled and rubbed his back.

"Alright. Michael, Gavin, Ryan, do what he wants." Geoff said.

"Oh no, I'm not missing this." Jeremy said, climbing the beds. He flopped down beside Jons side, in between him and Gavin. Ryan climbed over to his other side, and Michael slid down between his legs.

"Alright, Jeremy, no biting. Be gentle." Jack warned. Jon shuddered.

"Let's get your shirt off first." Ryan said.

Jon swallowed and nodded, sitting up enough for Gavin and Ryan to maneuver it off. As soon as it was off, Jon felt vulnerable. But the boys sensed it and waited until Jon reached over and kissed Ryan.

Ryan held his face gently and let him get his desperation out, until it felt like just them. Jon pulled back and looked at him.

"Promise you'll be gentle."

"Of course." Ryan said.

Then he was being bombarded. He felt Gavin's lips on his neck, Jeremy's lips kissing up his stomach and chest, until he was licking his left nipple, and Ryan's kisses on his lips between whispers.

"It's ok. You're safe. This is going to be fun." Ryan promised.

"Jon, can I touch you now?" Michael asked.

Jons head was spinning from the stimulation, and he just nodded. He felt lighter than air as soon as he felt Michaels hand on his pants. He needed more than that, and when he threw his head back and arched Michael understood wordlessly.

Michael slid his pants and underwear off in one try, and Jon gasped. His eyes flew open and he saw Geoff and Jack watching him, and he shut his eyes. He gripped the sheets, and everyone stopped moving.

"Jon, listen to me. Do you understand the color system?" Ryan asked. Jon nodded.

"What's your color?" Ryan asked. Jon breathed in and out a few times, before looking over at Ryan. His eyes showed nothing but care.

"Yellow." Jon said.

"Ok, just slow. Keep it safe." Ryan said.

It was an order, and everyone obeyed. Jeremy smoothed his hand up and down Jons stomach and chest, and Gavin ran fingers over his scalp. Michael didn't touch his cock at all. Ryan kissed him gently, and finally he was settled again, forgetting about being watched, and forgetting how crazy it was.

Jeremy started back on his nipples first, and it felt amazing. Jon moaned, just as Michael put a lubed hand over his cock, and he wasn't sure when he had done that, but he was arching up off the bed. Gavin started kissing and sucking at his neck again, licking lines from his collar bone to his throat and he gasped. Then Ryan claimed his mouth again, and all he could do was moan into it.

Michael stroked faster, and Jeremy scraped his teeth against Jons nipple, and Jon jerked away from Ryan. He gasped and tried to speak, but he couldn't. Jeremy understood anyway. He lightly bit down, and Jon jerked again. It felt amazing. Michael pumped his fist, and Ryan tugged his hair, pulling his mouth towards him again.

He felt coiled tight, no longer floating but strung together with ropes, about to break. He whimpered and whined against Ryan, reaching out to put his hand in Ryan's shirt. He reached his other hand out for anything, and found Jeremy's hair, and held on, and Jeremy groaned. He seemed to be enjoying it too.

He humped Michaels hand, and tried to warn him by way of whining, and Michael just shushed him, stroking him faster. Jeremy's teeth, Gavins lips, Michaels hand, Ryan's mouth, it was all too much. He slipped over the edge with a gasp and a moan, and Ryan let his mouth go for him to make noise as he came down from the high.

He panted as they overstimulated him, until it was too much. He whimpered, and Jeremy let off with and last lick, Gavin pulled away with a tender kiss, and Michael stopped stroking him to kiss his hip bone. Ryan kissed his cheek and Jon looked over breathlessly.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Jon swallowed.

Without word, Geoff handed Michael a warm cloth, and Michael cleaned Jons stomach. Michael tossed it on the floor and crawled up between Ryan and Jon, right at Jons hip, settling there. Jeremy settled opposite, and Gavin curled around him so he could still reach Jon. Ryan did the same to Michael, and Geoff crawled in Behind Gavin. Jack got up beside Ryan and together, Jack and Geoff pulled the sheets and cover up over all of them.

Michael and Jeremy's heads barely peeked out, but they seemed happy where they were. Jon sighed and looked at Ryan. He looked sort of smug, but it was quickly replaced by a genuine smile.

"You alright?" Ryan asked.

"I'm... stunned. I'm... tired." Jon said. Ryan and a few others chuckled.

"I could make you some tea-"

"Gavin, he doesn't need tea." Geoff chuckled, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Want to just rest a while?" Ryan asked. Jon nodded sleepily. They all settled in, Michael already drifting off, and Gavin stroking Jons head lazily. Jon was almost asleep when he heard Geoff speak up.

"Jeremy, you owe me ten bucks."

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me


End file.
